Young Justice Musical (rewrite)
by starlight145
Summary: Hi i'm going to do a young justice karaoke with the team, red arrow and the league I also have my OC helping me host the karaoke. Please R&R. just to tell youse but I already did this same one but I changed it and it wouldn't let me update it so I had to make a new one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan fiction people this is my first time I have ever written a fan fiction. I would like to say thank you to Ochibi-san-sama-chan for coming up with the heading. T****his is my first time, so if there are any mistakes please tell me and try not to let it bother you too much while I get used to this whole writing thing****. Eva is my OC I'll be writing about soon. Ok enough of me babbling on let's start.**

**Starlight: **Hello everyone I'm starlight145 you can call me star or starlight with my best friend Eva.

**Eva:** Hello and welcome to the Young Justice Musical where the team and the league will be singing songs that you ask them to sing. Here they are now.

(The Team, the League and Red Arrow walk into the room in costume)

**Robin: **Hey Starlight and Eva it is a pleasure to be here. Sorry but Eevee won't be here for a little while *looks at Eva* she had a few things to do.

**Starlight:** let's start the show. First up is *looks at card* is Robin singing shattered by trading yesterday.

**Robin: **Ok *Robin walks onto the stage and starts singing*

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home  
**Passing the graves of the unknown **

**Flash back (Robins P.O.V)**

**The trapezium was swinging with life as my family swung in different directions. The Flying Grayson performers of Haley's circus were my family, and tonight I was going to join them. I watched them waiting for my queue; when I was about to jump into my mother's hand I heard a sharp 'snap', the ropes to the trapeze give way and all I can do is watch as they fall to their deaths right in front of me. A day later I stand in front of my parent's graves as the rain pours down in Gotham, the graves of unknown people beside them as I let tears pour down my face.**

**End of Flashback**

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life Less words  
Carry on  
But I know, All I know  
Is that the ends beginning  
Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced  
All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over  
There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on  
But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning  
Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced  
All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over  
There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight

*Robin stops and everyone starts clapping*

**Kid Flash and Red Arrow: **That's our little brother!

**The Team: **Robin that was fantastic.

*Batman walks Over to Robin* **Batman: **You did great păsărică (little bird)

**Robin: **thank you tata (dad)

**Eva: **That was amazing Robin!

**Starlight: **Yeah that was really good *staying cool but on the inside is totally fangirling*

**Robin: **Thanks guys

**Starlight:** That's it guys till next time

**Eva:** Remember to review so we can continue with the show because we need you guys to review whatever you want them to sing.

**Ok guys that's the start of Young Justice Musical. Please if it it doesn't bother you could you please R&amp;R.? My story needs reviews thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated lately I had to do a lot of assessments. Here we go with the next chapter.**

**Starlight:** Hi guy's next person to sing will be Batman singing I will not bow by skillet

**Batman:** why do I have to sing (with batman face of course he not pouting he is the batman)

**Starlight:** Just go

**Batman:** Whatever

I will not bow by skillet

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shove the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shove the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shove the world away

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shove the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shove the world away

Fall

*Batman finishes the song everyone is clapping*

**Robin: **That was great dad

**Batman: **Thankyou robin

**Flash:** That was good it really suited you

**Starlight:** Ok next person to sing is Artemis and she will be singing Enchanted by Taylor Swift

**Artemis: **Ok let's do it then

**Eva:** go Artemis!

Enchanted by Taylor Swift

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old, tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?

I wonder 'till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say Heyyy

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

*everyone is clapping *

**Eva: **Way to go Artemis!

**Miss Martian:** that was amazing Artemis

**Aqualad: **Yes you did well

**Robin: **good goin arty

**GA &amp; RA:** That's an arrow!

**KF: **way to go babe you were awesome

**Artemis:** Thanks guys

**Starlight: **Yeah Artemis you did really well but we now need to do the next song which is the balled of Barry Allen by Jim's big ego

**KF:** Ok lets do it

The ballad of Barry Allen by Jim's big ego

I've got time to think about the meaning of the thousand variations

Of the beating of a wing of a hummingbird suspended

In the aspic of the world moving slower than molasses

As I'm off to catch the girl who is falling off the cliff

And I'm there before she knows it

I'll be gone before she sees me

With my hand around her waist

I pull her back to safety

By the time she knows what's happened

There'll be someone else who needs me

Because time keeps dragging on

And on

And on

And on

(time keeps dragging on)

I've got time to think about my past

As I dodge between the bullets

How my life was so exciting before I got this way

And how long ago it was

Now I never can explain

By the clock that's on the tower

Or the one that's in my brain

And I'm there before you know it

I'll be gone before you see me

And I'd like to get to know you

But you're talking much too slowly

And I know you'd really like me

But I never stick around

Because time keeps dragging on

And on

And on

And on

And on

And you say the world goes rushing by

But it seems so slow to me

And you see a blur around you fly

But it takes too long

It seems so slow to me

(time keeps dragging on)

How I wish I'd never gone into my lab

To experiment that night

Before lightning flashed around me

And time changed speed

Now I have to try to be so patient

And wait for calamity to strike

Because when things change in an instant

It's almost fast enough for me

And I'll be there before you know it

I'll be gone before you see me

And do you think you can imagine

Anything so lonely

And I know you'd really like me

But I never stick around

Because time keeps dragging on

And on

And on

And on

And on

And you say the world goes rushing by

But it seems so slow to me

And you see a blur around you fly

But it takes too long

It seems so slow

And you say the world goes rushing by

But it seems so slow to me

You complain I'm gone before you blink your eye

But it takes too long

It seems so slow

And you say the world goes rushing by

But it seems so slow to me

And I want to be there while you laugh or cry

But it takes too long

It seems so slow to me

(time keeps dragging on)

And on

And on

*music dies and everyone starts clapping*

**Robin &amp;RA:** That's our brother!

**Flash:** Way to go kid you did great

**Artemis:** Go babe that was amazing *kisses KF*

**KF:** *kisses back* thanks babe

**Starlight:** Ok guys that's it for now so see you next chapter

**Eva:** And don't forget to R&amp;R ok because we need them so that the guys can sing

**JL&amp;YJ:** see yas

**Okay guys so that's chapter two please R&amp;R because I need them to do the chapters with other wise I can't do any more chapters so please R&amp;R. If I have spelt anything wrong please tell me. **


End file.
